Lo que Más Quiero OS
by KeyAl
Summary: Kagome tendrá que afrontar su embarazo, lo podrá lograr?
**Lo que Más Quiero**

 **Kagome POV**

Estoy allí sentada esperando a que las contracciones sean cada vez más seguidas y con más fuerza, mientras rememoro por un instante lo que había sucedido antes de estar allí sentada.

 **Flash Back**

 _Estaba en mi casa con mi madre Naomi muy preocupada viendo la fría mirada de Irasue, mientras que Inu No Taisho estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala con semblante tranquilo y despreocupado con la mirada perdida, Inuyasha era otro tema aparte, él estaba sumamente nervioso sudando hasta no poder; yo estaba llorando por el recuerdo de mis primeros 6 cachorros ya hace algunos años, hace 7 años cuando apenas tenía 15, había quedado embarazada pero no pude mantener conmigo a mis cachorros porque apenas era una niña entrando en la adolescencia, no era suficientemente madura y no tenía los recursos para darles una buena vida, los tuve que dar en adopción como si fueran una gatitos, pero solo había podido dar dos porque al ser mi cuerpo tan joven y débil solo habían podido sobrevivir mis primeros dos cachorritos, los otros habían nació casi muertos y murieron casi al instante de salir de mí, aun así le daba muchas gracias a dios que aquellos dos habían nacido totalmente humanos y no como su padre un hanyo._

 _Este parto seria aún más duro que aquel, había dejado de trabajar, asistir a la universidad, solo me dedicaba a descansar, cocinar lo que se me antojara y practicar ejercicios de relajación, pero había tenido que ocultar mi pancita en estos 6 meses._

 _Inuyasha se negaba a perderme mi o a sus cachorritos, esta vez no lo permitiría, así que deje su orgullo a un lado y llamo a sus padres, Irasue quien para él fue una madre tras la muerte de su madre biológica Izayoi al dar a luz; Irasue no estaba al tanto de mi antiguo embrazo y está furiosa al enterarse que había dado en adopción a sus hermosos nietos, había derramado una lagrima por cada uno de los nietos que habían muerto, pero estaba dispuesta a recuperar a los otros dos como diera lugar, y no permitiría que los nietos que venían en camino pasaran por la misma situación y tampoco._

 _Aquella como esta vez fue un parto en casa, pero había sido horrible ya que solo conté con la ayuda de Inuyasha ya que mamá no se encontraba en casa; de un momento a otro mientras mi suegra gritaba al borde de la histeria rompí bolsa, mi suegra bien dispuesta tomo una jeringa en sus manos y de un zarpazo me atravesó la pierna con la aguja dejando que el líquido corriera por mi sangre, no dolió en lo absoluto , quede inmersa en las sensaciones, hasta que mi suegra me ordo bajar a la tienda de Sango que se posaba bajo mi casa me pido que me entretuviera, a lo lejos mientras bajaba despacio después de haberme limpiado y cambiado el vestido largo que llevaba por un mono y una camisa que se ceñía a mi hermosa y delicada pansa escuche como me gritaba o mejor dicho me ordenaba que me mantuviera sentada el mayor tiempo posible._

 **Fin Flash Black**

Cuando mi mente regreso, estaba sentada en la entrada de la tienda de Sango hablando con ella y su hermanito pequeño Kohaku, mientras que la gemela de este Kirara estaba haciendo sus deberes, cuando de repente pasa mi hermana mayor Kikyo quien me miraba con rabia, su mirada se posó en mi pansa obviamente de embarazada un poco más pequeña que la de ella.

— Mira quien está bien preñada.- había dicho con tono sarcasmo, yo con el pesar de no hablarle la mire con tristeza y con dolor me dispuse a contestar.

— Si.- dije casi en un susurro con una sonrisa forzada, ella me miro con más rabia y odio en sus ojos.

— ¿De quién es?- casi escupió aquella pregunta, aquello me dejo aún más dolida recordando de quien era ese bebe que ella llevaba en su vientre que se alzaba con orgullo, aquel bebe era de Naraku un maleante muy peligroso.

— De Inuyasha.- susurre de nuevo, pero al escuchar mi respuesta sus rasgos se suavizaron un poco, ella había vivido junto a mí, mi madre e Inuyasha me anterior embarazo y sufrió al igual que nosotros la perdida de mi hermosos cachorros a los cuales le dimos santa sepultura; Kikyo me dedico una sonrisa honesta y marco camino a su casa.

Llego una contracción e hice una mueca, al parecer gracias a la inyección que me había puesto mi suegra no sentía tanto dolor, solo una pequeña molestia y algunas patadas por parte de mis cachorritos cuando llegaba una contracción, dure horas hablando con mi amiga Sango y su hermano Kohaku quienes no sabían que tenía 6 meses de embarazo y que estaba en labor de parto, no les conté más que eso, ellos ya conocían a Inuyasha y sabían toda la historia.

De repente observe una ampolla que ayudaba a dilatar con más rapidez para no tener que estar esperando más de lo que ya había esperado para tener a mis hermosos cachorros en mis brazos junto a mí, mande a decirle a mi suegra sobre mi hallazgo, pero ella n cambio me mando a llamar para que subiera.

Cuando ya estuve en mi casa la vi, llevaba una especie de camisón largo azul cielo, unas mangas que cubrían sus brazos y unos guantes quirúrgicos bien enfundados, en la sala se encontraba una cama de una pieza con sabanas azules como los ropajes de mi suegra totalmente nuevas, enseguida me ordeno tumbarme en la cama, mientras alzaba mis piernas y me arrancaba el mono que llevaba junto a mis panty e abuela que llevaba, doblo mis piernas y las abrió hasta todo lo que pudo.

— Puja.- casi me grito. — Puja.- esta vez alzo más la voz mientras yo hacía lo que me ordenaba podía ver que mi mamá se encontraba nerviosa a mi lado e Inuyasha estaba lloroso sostenido fuerte mi mano.

Me removí tocándome el vientre y lo sentí plano, las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos rodando por mis mejillas al sentir que esos cachorros ya no estaban dentro de mí. Menee un poco la cabeza recordando que la noche anterior cuando me4 fui a dormir no estaba embarazada, que nunca lo había estado en verdad y que Inuyasha no existía, y mucho menos en mi vida, solo era una ilusión de amor, aun así seguí llorando y gimoteando, añoraba ser madre y aquel sueño había sido tan real, pero no lo era, la cruda realidad me atrapo, me calme un poco después de un rato y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo queriendo volver a aquel sueño inconcluso, no quería levantarme por nada del mundo no tenía ánimos para aquello, añore con fervor tener aquellos bellos cachorros bebes conmigo, pero tendría que esperar, aquel pensamiento me termino de calmar, el solo pensar que algún día podría cumplir mi sueño me hizo un poco feliz y me termino de calmar, me dispuse a levantarme con pereza e ir a trabajar, hoy era otro día, y aun tenía mucho tiempo para tener todos aquellos pequeños que recordaba en mi sueño, aun no los tenía y ya los amaba más que nada y nadie en el mundo, porque son y serán lo que más quiero en la vida.

 **FIN**


End file.
